In the End
by Lovlian
Summary: My parents were killed by Hao. My sister who hates me joined him and wants to make my life the worst. The shaman fight is starting soon. When the time comes, I will defeat my enemies and grow stronger. My sister and Hao will pay for what they did. [haoxoc
1. Prologue

** Bla Bla – Flashback  
**

_'bla bla' – Thinking/Daydreaming_

"Bla Bla" – Talking

_bla bla – __movement or something  
_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King but I do own the character named Meka Brown and maybe more characters later on that I made up **

_**Summery**_ : My sister hates me, my parents are dead, they were killed by Hao, but somehow i can't stop thinking about him… Why? Haoxoc

Meka turned around and walked back to her house.

"Mom? Dad? I'm home!" Meka shouted. "Come on out you guys! Hey sis! Where are mom and dad?"

"They went out shopping. Oh no! Got to go!" Lavender said looking at her gold watch. Lavender was a popular and talented girl. Everyone loved her. Meka was always in her sister's shadow. Her sister was even a more powerful shaman than her.

--------------------

It was nighttime and Meka turned on the TV.

"– And there were two deaths today. There are hardly any clues about how they died, but they were burned to death. The people were Sarah and Jay Brown. The police and detectives are trying to find the murderer and –"

"What?" Meka screamed! "My parents can't be dead!!" Meka continued to watch the news just to make sure it was or wasn't her family.

"There was a suspicious boy around 13 years old standing close to the family. He was wearing strange clothing and holding fire in his hands." The reporter said. A picture of Meka's parents popped up.

"No! It can't be!!!" Meka said in disbelief.

"But, it's true." Said a boy with long chocolate brown hair who Meka just saw in the TV.

"How do you know?" Meka asked and then she realized! "Was it you?" She was angry, very angry.

"Your parents refused to join me. Their punishment was death. Your sister-"

"What happened to my sister? Where is she? The news didn't say she died!"

"You sister was working for me ever since she turned 13. (AN: which was three years ago). She hated you and your parents. Right Lavender?" Lavender suddenly stepped out of the shadow and nodded.

"Sister, I will let you live, but I will ruin you life…" Lavender said with a smirk while disappearing with the brown head boy in the fire that surrounded them.

* * *

Yeah!! I just finished the prologue! Thanks for reading, I'll try to update soon. 

Sorry for the long no update though, I will update soon on u Alone From the Light

Aqua S.


	2. Chapter 1

**This song is © by Hitomi Saruwatari. It is by me and me alone!! **

_Did you see that little wave?  
How it came and pushed me back?  
Did you see it coming towards me?  
Did you see that little wave?  
How pulled me away from it?  
Did you see it coming and flowing?  
All the way from Moon?_

_Swirl and whirl as it surrounds me  
Rising and setting like the sun  
Did you see? Did you see?  
All that wonderful sound_

Encasing me that night  
From the Sun and the Moon  
The waters surround  
I see it shining and glimmering  
Kira-kira in the dark sad blue  
Running and chasing and never reaching  
How sad I feel

My love ones lost, never to be seen  
So I ask you  
Did you see that little wave?  
That took my family away  
Did you see that horrid lightning?  
Who killed my parents?  
Did you see she who betrayed?  
The deepest of my trust?  
How I long to ask…

_Did you see that little wave?  
How it came and pushed me back?  
Did you see it coming towards me?  
Did you see that little wave?  
How pulled me away from it?  
Did you see it coming and flowing?  
All the way from Moon?_

Meka finished singing her sad song. She put away her electric guitar _(AN: I'm going to try to make this song. I'll put it up when I'm finished!)_. After losing her family, she felt horrible, maybe even depressed, but today was the first day of school in a new town and she needed to be ready. She was known as the straight A student, and the teachers here at this new school knew too. Her loving, but now dead, parents had always loved to brag about their kids. Her sister was known as a future super model. She had the looks and the talent to become just about anything she wanted. Meka was smart, but her brain was just not as good as Lavender. She was perfect, and Meka was, at times, jealous. Meka looked up to her elder sister, but now Lavender was her enemy. Meka was far from perfect, Lavender wasn't and that was what made her afraid of her sister. Lavender was not only pretty and smart, but she was also very powerful. Even her parents and Meka put together could not defeat her. For Lavender to be listening to that brown headed boy… It would mean that she could become even more powerful than before. That boy must be stronger than a thousand people put together.

* * *

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

The bell rang. Class had started.

"Hello class! Today I would like to introduce you to another new student! Aren't we so lucky to have so much new people?" No response. "Well… Come in Meka! Why don't you introduce yourself to everybody! I know all the students here will learn many things from you!" The teacher said.

"Hello. I'm Meka… umm… Yeah… That's it." The new girl replied.

"Aren't you the one whose parents died?" A boy asked. A chorus of yeah came in the background.

"… What does that have to do with you? Maybe they were, maybe not." Meka answered getting annoyed.

"Of course it was." A shoulder-length blond haired girl said in reply to that boy. She was, obviously, wearing the school uniform. It was neat; nothing was in the wrong place. That girl looked like the "Ice Queen" type of girl. She seemed rather cold and unfeeling.

"And how did you know?" Meka replied. "It's not like you have any evidence. Stop making random guesses. It's annoying!" The blond girl was angry and very annoyed.

"Calm down." A chocolate brown haired boy said in almost a whisper. He looked overly lazy and unnaturally calm. He suddenly earned a loud harsh slap. Even Meka winced. Poor boy. The other students backed away. They did not want to get involved.

* * *

School had finally ended. Meka got up and started to leave when a short, maybe two feet, boy came up to her. "Are you a shaman?" He asked. 

"Why do you ask?" Meka questioned back.

"I can see spirits. My friends are shamans too." He pointed to the brown haired boy and blond haired girl from earlier as they came up to meet the little small boy. "I'm Manta; They're Yoh and Anna. Nice to meet you."

"Meka. It's a pleasure." Meka answered in a short choppy sentence.

"Anna's an Itako. Yoh is participating in the Shaman fight. Are you?" Manta asked. Yoh lifted up his arm, the orange thing (AN: What was that thing called. The thing that showed you are participating in the shaman fight?) could be seen from his arm.

"Yeah." Meka took out her blue one from her backpack. " My spirit is Artemis, the goddess of Moon, hunting and archery. She has the ability to borrow, or use, her twin Apollo's ability. It's pretty cool." Meka finished with a sideway glance at Yoh. "You?"

"Uh.. Hehe… My spirit is Amidamaru. He's right behind me." Yoh pointed to his partner spirit."

"Oh… That samurai. He somehow looks a little different from what I expected. I thought he would look a lot more mean and sadistic…" Meka rolled her eyes. Amidamaru felt a dark cloud over his head and same with Yoh. "Sorry." Meka started to walk away.

* * *

The walk was long and cold. The path was dark and the stars could barely be seen. Unknown to Meka, she was being followed. The darkness was hiding her. 

"I'll strike at the last moment…" She decided hiding in her insensible shadow.

* * *

_Sorry it's so short. I'll update soon again. Well, I'll try. I hope you liked it! R&R! Thanks! This is a little intro like, I'd have to say. I still have to decide where the story starts.  
_


End file.
